


Of dogs and deer darcy

by thedaughterofkings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Full Shift Werewolves, Humor, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedaughterofkings/pseuds/thedaughterofkings
Summary: Everybody has a soulmate and the soulmark to match.
Unfortunately Stiles' soulmate is a dog.
A huge dog, which has left a huge paw mark on his wrist instead of the dainty names everyone else has.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/gifts).



> Written for Jerakeen, who is not only one of my favourite authors, but also writes the best prompts - [case in point](http://jerakeenc.tumblr.com/post/113082097405/all-this-soulmate-mark-fic-out-there-and-yet-we). 
> 
> First published on my tumblr [here](http://thedaughterofkings.tumblr.com/post/113119781291/of-dogs-and-deer-darcy), now beta-read and prettified by the wonderful [Larissa](http://ohfuckthisshit.tumblr.com/)!

Stiles is going to be a dog gentleman.

 

That's like a cat lady, just for people of the male persuasion and with dogs.

 

How can he already know that you ask?

 

Well, Stiles' soulmate is apparently a dog.

 

You see, pretty much everyone has soulmate marks – the signature of their soulmate written on their wrists. It's a huge taboo to ask to see someone's mark and marks should be covered at all times where someone other than your soulmate might see it – the only exception being bonding ceremonies where the uncovering of the marks is part of the ritual.

 

There's a huge industry built around soulmark bracelets that hide your mark. There's pink ones for girls and blue ones for boys, there's ones in every color of the rainbow – including rainbow coloured ones, leather bracelets, organic cotton, the newest thing are ones that measure your heartbeat and tell you if it picked up in the vicinity of a particular person – because there was a study a few years ago that you heartbeat quickens when you come face to face with your soulmate. There even was a huge scandal not that long ago when one of the many wannabe starlets wore a seemingly sheer see-through soulmark bracelet to the Oscars. There was some strategic opaque blurring over the crucial areas though but the conservatives still proclaimed hell on earth.

 

It's all to blame on Queen Victoria, who couldn't bear to see her soulmark anymore after Prince Albert died in 1861 and started wearing a black band of mourning over it. Of course the damned victorians had to pick up everything their queen did and cover up their soulmarks too and 150 years later Stiles has to suffer the consequences.

 

Because his soulmark?

 

Is not easily covered up by a dainty little band like the ones Lydia wears – colour matching her outfit of the day of course. Even the obnoxious thick thing Jackson wraps around his wrist wouldn't cover up Stiles' mark. It's not really that unusual – some people have super long names or a huge signature. And then there's cases such as Scott's – his soulmate's name is written in Japanese letters – from top to bottom, not left to right, so conventional American soulmark bracelets don't cover up his either. But the Asian countries have started picking up on covering their soulmarks over the last few years and Scott's options are increasing rapidly. The Japanese in particular have been developing these plasters that you can put on your soulmark that come in a wide variety of colours and designs – Stiles special ordered a Captain America one for Scott for his birthday that he's been wearing ever since.

 

But Stiles would have to put plasters on pretty much his entire arm, or wear like five bracelets, and there'd still be parts of his soulmark on display.

 

Because yes, his soulmate is a dog.

 

A huge dog, which left a huge paw mark on his arm that almost wraps around his wrist entirely and goes along half the length of his forearm. The middle claws even extend to the bottom of his hand.

 

Safe to say that Stiles only ever wears long sleeve shirts. And three soulmark bracelets to be on the safe side.

 

So yes, Stiles is committed to the life of a dog gentleman – and no, that does not mean bestiality, soulmarks don't have to be sexual or even romantic. There's plenty of ace or aro people with soulmates; a lot of twins actually end up with matching soulmarks.

 

But unless Stiles' soulmate is a furry, then his soulmate is a huge dog, probably part wolf. (And yes, the dog is preferable to the furry, if Stiles is honest, no offense.)

 

He feels a brief flare of hope when Scott gets himself bitten and turns into a werewolf. He even makes him press his shifted hand into some ink and then onto a piece of paper. But the only thing he gets to show for that is a smudged hand print with a serious case of overgrown fingernails and a week of Scott not speaking with him.

 

(Scott gets into it too much and tries to lick the ink of his paw, err hand, and gets a blue tongue for his efforts. Stiles laughs. No one is happy the following week.)

 

And so his hope that his soulmate might be a werewolf dies a quick and inky death.

 

(That hope has nothing to do with a particular grumpy werewolf who has somehow managed to keep his soulmark hidden even though he spends most of the time half naked. Nope, not at all.)

 

Scott's soulmark finally makes sense when Kira becomes a part of their lives. Stiles can't even be mad when Scott switches his Captain America cover plaster for one with a fox on it; they're just so cute.

 

But Stiles' soulmark is still pointing towards some canine loving, until, _ until, _ Derek Hale goes and gets himself _ evolved _ .

 

Which incidentally is why Stiles is standing in front of Derek's loft right now, pounding on his door.

 

“Derek Hale, I know you are in there, I saw your soccer mom car! Open up or I'm going to tell everyone about your little furry problem and no, I'm not talking about a badly behaved rabbit!”

 

His next knock isn't met with any resistance, making him stumble forward and almost crash into Derek, who is looking decidedly unimpressed.

 

“Stop screaming, no one's going to hear you here anyways. And I don't need a badly behaved rabbit, I have you, haven't I?”

 

Stiles mock glares and shoulders past Derek. He definitely does not _ tingle _ or anything ridiculous like that at the idea of _ Derek having him _ .

 

“Now what do you want, Stiles?”

 

Derek is leaning back against the door, arms crossed in front of his chest, and no, dammit, Stiles still doesn't _ tingle _ .

 

He forces himself to concentrate on what he came here for.

 

“I want you to shift!”

 

He reflexively points finger guns at Derek, who just raises an eyebrow at him.

 

“Let out your wolf? Evolve? Get your freak on? Get in touch with your wild side?”

 

Stiles would have probably kept going for ages, but Derek interrupts him there.

 

“I know what you mean, Stiles. But why?”

 

“Because I don't want to become a dog lover!”

 

Derek's other eyebrow joins the first at Stiles' outburst. But, god, he thought he didn't have a soulmate for most of his life and this is pretty much his last chance and his brain is going a mile a minute and his heart is beating at least twice as fast.

 

“You … don't want to become a dog lover?” Derek repeats, the unspoken 'have you completely lost your mind' loud and clear.

 

“Just, just shift, okay? Please?” Stiles, well, whines. He hasn't got the brainpower to explain his childhood trauma of googling 'Is my soulmate a dog?'. Tears were shed that day.

  
Thankfully Derek seems to get that because he doesn't say anything else, just rolls his eyes and steps away from the door.

 

And then he sheds not only his shirt – Stiles has become used to that as much as you can become used to Derek Hale's abs – but also his tighter than tight pants, leaving him in nothing but a pair of – actually, scratch that, leaving him in nothing at all!

 

Stiles squeezes his eyes shut and he can feel his cheeks grow hot. He can't see it, but he can feel Derek judging him. There is a moment of silence and then a cold and wet nose touches his hand, his left hand, the one with the soulmark wrapped around the wrist above. Stiles isn't proud to say that he squeaks. Loudly.

 

His eyes snap open again and he finds himself caught by a pair of electric blue eyes staring up at him.

 

“Hey buddy.” His voice is barely above a whisper when he sinks down on his knees in front of Derek, who just looks at him calmly.

 

“Sorry, I know I'm moving fast, but I just can't not know,” Stiles continues, taking off his outer shirt and shoving up the left arm of the one he's still wearing. He can tell Derek is becoming antsy when he starts unwrapping his soulmark bracelets one by one.

 

But before Derek can move away, Stiles lifts his left arm, palm turned towards Derek, soulmark huge and black on display for anyone outside his family for the first time in his life, and grabs Derek's paw with his right hand, pressing it to his soulmark.

 

It fits.

 

Perfectly so, down to the claws resting gently on his palm.

 

Stiles chokes back a sob and presses his eyes shut again to keep back the tears that suddenly sprang to his eyes, so he doesn’t see, only feel the paw turn back into a hand that wraps around his wrist gently, tugging his arm down again until it's lying on his lap, hand still holding his wrist, almost holding his hand.

 

Stiles tries to focus on anything but the fact that this hand is Derek's hand and that it is in Stiles' lap, but the only other thought his brain manages to keep hold of for more than the blink of an eye is that Derek was naked before he transformed into a wolf and unless he has some selkie pelt shedding going on, he's still naked now. And has his hand in Stiles' lap.

 

“Stiles. Open your eyes.”

 

Derek's voice is very calm and seemingly friendly, but Stiles still shakes his head wildly.

 

“You're naked!”

 

There's a sigh and some rustling, followed by Derek saying:

 

“I'm covered now.”

 

When Stiles carefully peeks through one eye he sees that Derek has wrapped Stiles' abandoned shirt around his waist in a very thin, very short make-shift toga.

 

“I wouldn't call that covered,” Stiles grumbles, but he does open his eyes fully.

 

Derek looks at him earnestly, eyes back to their definition defying hazel green gray. When he doesn't say anything for a few heartbeats, Stiles can't help asking the question that has been on his mind since that paw touched his soulmark.

 

“Why didn't you say anything?”

 

If his voice comes out more plaintive than he'd have liked it to, then Derek at least doesn't react to it. He just turns up the earnestness a notch and tightens the hold his hand has on Stiles' wrist ever so slightly.

 

“I didn't know, Stiles, I promise.”

 

Something of Stiles' disbelief must have shown in his face, because Derek first looks unsure for a moment and then determined.

 

And then he lifts his left arm so that Stiles can see his wrist, and more importantly, see his soulmark.

 

“I don't even know how to pronounce that!” Derek says and the tiny little pout that he forms afterwards is the last straw for Stiles. He cracks up, nervous energy transferring itself to laughter, rather than the tears threatening just moments before, because here he is, no longer soulmateless after all, sitting on the floor opposite a mostly naked Derek Hale, who is pouting because he can't pronounce Stiles' name that is written on his wrist.

 

He sobers up again quickly and copies Derek, taking a gentle hold of his left wrist and tugging it down to rest next to their other joined hands in Stiles' lap. He can't help but stroke his thumb over the soft skin on the inside where _ his name _ stands.

 

“I'll teach you,” he says, a grin slowly breaking out across his face because things are finally computing.

 

Stiles Stilinski has a soulmate!

 

And he isn't covered in fur! Well, most of the time.

 

“Promise?”

 

And he's talking to him, whoops.

 

“Promise.” Stiles nods and then all thoughts flee from his mind because Derek's lips are touching his and Stiles Stilinski has a soulmate that wants to kiss him!

  
He still loves dogs though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'd love to hear what you thought, so please leave a comment below or come talk to me on [tumblr](http://thedaughterofkings.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
